Stars of Mysteries and Secrets
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: New guy appears looking for Fairy of Stars, claims she will destroy everything and it's his duty to stop her. Secrets run wild as Brandon kisses another girl, and a couple people Winx girls know has a connection to the Fairy of Stars and new hero Eden has magic but doesn't claim to be a wizard. Will everything turn out all right or will the Fairy of the Stars destroy everything?
1. Brandon's Cheating?

**Chapter 1**

 **Brandon's Cheating?**

 **Important notes about this story:** **i started this fanfic some time ago and posted it in the fan fiction section of forums on the Winx Club website. not too long ago that site took down the forum, i never finished this story due to writer's block and no creativity anyway. i decided to post it up here because i want to finish it. so, if by chance, someone reads this and knows it from that site just know that it is mine, i'm that author. i didn't steal this.**

 **the first six chapters are going to be fairly short because that's how i wrote them because of the forum structure. after that they should get a bit longer at least. some things will be changing, so after i proofread and make necessary changes and fixes the next chapter will be posted.**

 **4Kids version:** **also i began watching Winx Club when 4Kids had the rights to the show. so it will be in that form. Aisha will be called Layla and there will be other differences from Nick and Rai's versions of the show.**

"Wow! We made a great haul today!" Bloom exclaimed as she looked down at the shopping bags in her hands. She and Flora were holding about ten bags each. They were the only girls out from their group today. Tecna was on a date with Timmy, Musa really got into a new song she was writing and refused to go anywhere until it was finished, while Layla had to return to her kingdom for a royal dinner and Stella got in trouble for skipping class again and was in detention.

"Yeah! I'm so glad we decided to come today. Who knew they were having sales in all those stores," Flora smiled.

"Stella is going to be so angry she missed this!" Bloom laughed.

"Well, she shouldn't have skipped that test," Flora nodded. "I thought Ms. G was going to totally blow up. We need to have a serious talk with her about skipping all these classes. She's going to get held back again or kicked out."

"Yeah," Bloom nodded with a frown. Her expression lightened up when she saw a familiar brunette haired boy. "Hey! There's Brandon!"

"Let's go say hi," Flora said as the girls started over to their friend. They stopped when someone, dressed in a blue sweater, with the hoodie up, sunglasses and pants, ran into Brandon's open arms. "Huh? Who's that?"

"No idea," Bloom said as they watched. Brandon said something to the new person then put his arm around the person's waist and led them out of Magix. "Let's follow them!"

"Bloom, wait! We can't carry these bags all over Magix," Flora pointed out as she held up her bags. "My arms are about to fall off."

"Good point. Hey, let's try that new transportation spell we learned!" Flora nodded as Bloom cast the spell. "Transportus bagsus to our roomus!"

Flora and Bloom watched as the bags disappeared from their arms then headed after Brandon. It took a few minutes for them to catch up to him. Brandon kept looking around for something. Every time he did this the girls quickly ducked behind something. They followed him out into the forest and hid behind some trees.

Brandon began talking to the new person. Bloom strained her ears, trying to hear them. "I wonder what they are saying. We should get closer."

"They'll see us," Flora said.

"We're not going to hear anything from here. Come on," Bloom pointed out as she began to slip around her tree. The two girls inched their way closer, careful to make sure they weren't seen or heard.

"This isn't a good idea," Brandon says just as the girls got close enough to hear.

"I don't care," The person said with a sweet but nervous voice. "I needed you. Do you know what it took for me to come see you? I miss you!"

"I know," Brandon replied softly as he cupped the person's face in his hand and leaned down into a kiss. The girls gasped as Brandon kissed this person. The kiss caused this person's hoodie to fall of and revealing it to be a girl with long blonde hair and several streaks of different shades of blue in her hair. Brandon broke the kiss and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You know I love you and will do anything for you."

"I know. I love you too," The girl said.

"We need to get out of here before we are seen," Brandon said. The girl nodded as he once again put his arm around her waist. He turned her and began to walk of. As they walked off the girl pulled her hoodie back up.

"Too late for that, Brandon!" Bloom yelled as she and Flora made their presence known.

"You are so big time busted!" Flora added as they glared at him.

"Flora! Bloom! W-What are you two doing here?" Brandon stuttered.

"Never mind that! What are _you_ doing here?! With her?!" Bloom demanded. "Remember you have a girlfriend?! Stella?!"

"Oh! It's not what you think!" Brandon smiled nervously and waved his hands.

"Brandon!" The girl snapped.

"I know, sweetie," Brandon smiled at the girl and took her hand. "Look, girls, it's not what you think."

"Now what we thing? You kissed her and now holding her hand. So what is it?" Flora asked. She crossed her arms and waited. "Well?"

"Look...it's...um...well...," Brandon began to sweat.

"Spill it, Brandon!" Bloom shouted.

Brandon couldn't hide his guilty expression as the girl he was with remained quiet. With her sunglasses on the girls had no idea if she was looking at them or Brandon. Bloom did notice the girl's hand tightened on Brandon's.

"I can't believe you of all guys would cheat on Stella! This is so infuriating!" Bloom shouted as she threw up her hands.

"So, what if he's with me?" The girl finally asked. "I don't see his so called girlfriend here anywhere. Maybe they aren't as close as you think they are."

"Hey," Brandon protested, but light heartedly.

"You little brat!" Bloom gritted her teeth. "How dare you try and steal another girl's boyfriend."

The girl raised her hand to Bloom and Flora.

"Look out! She's casting a spell!" Flora warned.

"I gotcha!" Bloom nodded. A dark blue sparkle came from her hand and gathered around the girls. They began to get sleepy. "What's up…with...this spell?"

"I feel...sleepy," Flora said as she laid down on the ground. "I'm going...to take a...little nap."

"Good night, Flor-a," Bloom said just as she passed out herself.

"Uh," Brandon sighed. "Wasn't that a bit extreme?"

"What?" She gave him a cute sweet smile.

"Why is it I can't stay mad at you?" Brandon asked with another sigh. She just shrugged. "Come on. Let's get out of here before they wake up."


	2. Trouble Begins

**Chapter 2**

 **Trouble Begins**

"And that's what happened," Bloom said as she and Flora told Musa and Tecna what had happened in town.

"That's totally…Man! I don't even know what to say!" Musa said. "This is just crazy!"

"Is it possible that you two misunderstood the situation?" Tecna asked.

"It wasn't like he just kissed her on the cheek, Tecna," Flora replied.

"He kissed her fully on the lips. And it wasn't just a friendly kiss. It was a _real_ kiss," Bloom added.

"It just doesn't make sense that Brandon would cheat on Stella," Tecna said. "He's not the type to do that."

"We know that, Tecna. But we saw what we saw," Bloom said.

"Should we tell Stella?" Musa asked. "Or should we try and find out what's going on by ourselves?"

"Tell me what?" Stella asked as she appeared out of no where. All the girls jumped then exchanged guilty looks. "Well, what's up?"

"Um," Bloom looked at her friends. They just shrugged. "Stella...there's something we have to tell you."

"Huh?" Stella blinked curiously at her friends. Bloom took a deep breath and spilled everything. Stella stood shocked before her knees gave out on her and she dropped to the floor. "Why?! Why would he do this to me?! I thought he loved me!"

"He does, Stel," Musa said as they gathered around their friend.

"We should go over there right now and demand to know what's going on!" Bloom hissed. The girls transformed. Stella took the lead and they flew as fast as they wings would carry them to Red Fountain.

"Keep it cool, Stella!" Musa warned, now back in regular clothes.

"Whatever! I'm going to find out what's going on even if I have to use the magic of Solaria to fry it out of Brandon!" Stella snapped as she marched through the halls of Red Fountain. Stella busted through Brandon and Sky's door. "All right you two faced, two timing, back stabbing, lying little son of a sewer rat! You've got some things to explain!"

"Um, Stella," Flora pointed out. "He's not here."

"Neither is Sky," Bloom noticed. "I wonder where they are?"

"Let's go check Timmy and Riven's room," Tecna said. The girls followed a more calm Tecna as she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Oh, hi, girls," Timmy answered the door. "What's up?"

"What's up?! What's up?! You know exactly what's up!" Stella shouted. "Where is he?!"

"Who?" Riven asked.

"That back stabbing boyfrie-exboyfriend of mine!" Stella sneered.

"Uh," Timmy pushed his glasses up as he looked at Riven.

"Brandon's been training a new student with Sky," Riven said. "There's no way he could be cheating on you."

"Where is he?!" Stella demanded.

"They should still be out on the training field, I think," Timmy said as he pushed up his glasses again.

"Why don't you go see him then?" Riven said as he began to shove the girls out of their room. "Have fun!"

Riven waved at them with an awkward smile then slammed the door.

"That was odd," Tecna said. "Did you all feel that too?"

"Yeah," Flora nodded. "Riven is usually rude. He was almost nice."

The girls made their way to the training grounds and found Sky, Brandon and a new hero in training. The new guy was obviously younger than the heroes. He was, at least, a head short than Brandon and Sky with spiky dark blue hair, light blue eyes and was wearing a different type of uniform than the others. He wore dark blue pants, with two deep pockets on each side, army style boots and his red top was short sleeves.

Sky and Brandon charged at the new kid.

"Are they seriously going to fight two against one?" Bloom asked. "That doesn't seem fair. Especially since this is a new student."

The girls watched as the new guy reached in his pocket and pulled something out. It was a small white half circle that began to glow and formed into a bow. He pulled back an invisible string, an arrow appeared and he shot it. The arrow was aimed between Brandon and Sky, but when it was about an inch from them it split in two and formed into a rope. The rope wrapped the boys up.

"Dang it! We fell for it again," Brandon said from his spot on the ground. "You are too good!"

"If you keep this up, you're going to be able to beat the seniors!" Sky laughed.

"Maybe," The new guy smiled and shrugged.

"That was incredible!" Musa said as she and the others walked over to them.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Flora asked.

"Oh, um, I kinda taught myself," The guy rubbed the back of his head.

"Girls, this is Eden. He's a new freshmen here at Red Fountain," Sky said. "Eden, this is my girlfriend Bloom, and friends Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna."

"Nice to meet you a-"

"Nice nothing! We came here on a mission! Not to make nice with some new boy!" Stella shouted as she interrupted Eden. "You have some explaining to do, Brandon!"

"Explain what?" Brandon asked.

"Why you were kissing that girl in the woods?" Bloom narrowed her eyebrows at Brandon.

"I didn't kis-"

"Please don't lie to us, Brandon. We saw you two. She even casted a sleep spell on us," Flora added.

"Who was she and why were you two kissing?" Musa asked. "Just tell us the truth. Are you really cheating on Stella?"

"Of course not! I love you, Stella!" Brandon pleaded as he took his disgruntled girlfriend's hands.

"Then tell me who that girl was and why you were kissing her!" Stella shouted, jerking her hands from him.

Brandon and Sky exchanged looks as Eden cocked his head to the side with a blank expression on his face.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Stella crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

The two boys continued to look at each other when another Red Fountain boy ran over to them. "Sky! Brandon! He's here! He's attacking Magix!"

"Huh?" The girls asked.

"Let's go!" Brandon shouted.

"Eden, stay here!" Sky ordered.

"But I-"

"I said stay!"

"Ok," Eden frowned.

"What's going on? Who's attacking?" Musa asked.

"A guy named Race," Eden replied.

"Who's Race?" Flora inquired.

"Just some guy who is after a fairy," Eden shrugged casually as if it was no big deal. "Supposedly he has some ability to take fairy magic and use it as his own."

"What fairy is he after?" Bloom probed. Eden just shrugged again. "Come on, girls! The guys might need our help if this Race is using fairy magic!"

"Right!" The girls nodded, transformed then took to the sky.

Eden just stood there and watched as the girls followed the Red Fountain boys to Magix.


	3. The Race Is On

**Chapter 3**

 **The Race Is On**

When the girls got into the city there was Race, a tall, messy brown hair guy, who looked to be at least a few years older than the boys. He was wearing jeans, silver belt and a long, light brown, trench coat and was shirtless, which revealed a lot of scars over his chest and torso, and strange black gloves with silver spots on the, fingers, backs and palms. The heroes were using their weapons to deflect the man's attacks, but they weren't doing much good.

"How are we supposed to fight this guy when we can't even get close to him?" Brandon asked from the spot they were pinned down to.

"I'm open to suggestions," Riven said.

"Let's go, girls!" Bloom cried and they charged in.The girls charged in, but Race fired an unknown magic at them that came from the silver spots on his gloves, knocking them to the ground.

"That didn't do much good," Musa said as they picked themselves up off the ground.

"Then what do we do?" Flora asked.

"I'm trying to analyze his magic, but there's so much of it my computer can't handle it," Tecna informed her friends as she typed on their computer. "There's just to much magic."

"That's just great," Musa said.

"I won't give up! We have to magic up! Let's go enchantix!" Stella shouted out and they transformed to the next level. "Enchantix Sunbeam!"

"Dragon Energy!"

"You're too weak," Race said as he held out his hand and absorbed their attacks.

"Did you see that?" Timmy asked totally shocked.

"He just absorbed their attacks like they were air!" Sky said.

"The rumors are true then. We are in so much trouble," Brandon added.

"Thank's for pointing out the obvious," Riven rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you pathetic little pixies just move on? You have no chance against me," Race stated as he narrowed his dark brown eyes at them.

"No way!" Bloom shot back as she stood her ground. "We're not going to give up! We know you're after a fairy and we won't let you have her!"

"Oh? Do you even know the fairy I am after?" Race asked.

"Well...no," Musa replied. "But that has nothing to do with it!"

"We look after our own!" Flora added.

"This fairy is a danger to you all," Race said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Stella demanded.

"She is a fairy of great magic. Her magic is a danger. She is the fairy of stars," Race replied with venom in his voice.

"Fairy of stars?" Bloom asked.

"Her magic is beyond your imagination. It's my duty to stop that fairy before she destroys everything," Race said.

"No! I don't believe you!" Bloom shouted.

"Of course you don't," Race lowered himself to the ground, right in front of Bloom. He took a strand of her hair in his fingers. "You haven't seem her destroy your home. She's an evil fairy and I will stop her."

"Goodbye, fairy. Energy Explosion," Race grasped his hand tightly around Bloom's hair. When he spoke what sounded like a spell, Bloom began to glow and her body was wracked with pain.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted as Bloom screamed. He raced over to them. "Leave her alone!"

"Enchantix Bolt!" An attack came from no where and knocked Race away from Bloom causing the glow to vanish. Bloom dropped to the ground.

"Layla!" The girls exclaimed at Layla appeared.

"Bloom, you all right?" Layla asked as she landed beside her friend.

"I'm fine," Bloom smiled as she lifted herself from the ground.

"Hm," Race picked himself up and looked at everyone surrounding him. "I'll leave you now. But I will be back. You can count on that. I will have the fairy of stars."

"Who was that guy?" Layla asked.

"His name is Race. He can steal fairy magic," Bloom replied.

"He's after a fairy of stars," Flora added.

"We were completely useless against that guy," Timmy said.

"We didn't do much good either," Tecna replied placing her hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"We should talk to Ms. Faragonda. She might know how to handle this guy or something about the fairy of stars," Flora says as Brandon walks over to Stella.

"You all right?" Brandon asked.

"Humph," Stella tossed her head to the side.

"Come on, Stella. Don't be that way. You know I love you and _only you_ ," Brandon said just before he grabbed Stella and kissed her. Stella instantly melted to his touch and kissed him back. "See you later. We have to get back. Are we good?"

"We're good. Bye," Stella waved with a dreamy expression.

 **Later that day at Elfea...**

"The fairy of stars?!" Ms. Griselda was in total shock when the girls revealed to them the events of the day. "There's no way! It's not possible!"

"What?" Bloom asked.

"The star magic hasn't been seen for over four thousand years," Ms. Faragonda replied. She had her elbows resting on her deck, her fingers were laced together and pressed to her lips. "The fairy who wields it is born of pure magic."

"Pure magic? What does that mean?" Tecna asked.

"This means she doesn't have to cast spells or transform to reach her full magic potential. The star magic is, by far, the strongest magic in all of the existing magic realms, even stronger than the Dragon Fire. If not controlled by the right fairy and only a fairy, who is innocent and good in nature, it will bring great destruction to all the realms, including non-magic ones."

"She's really that magical?" Flora asked. "What about Race? He said _'You haven't seen her destroy your home'_."

"We assume he was walking about his home," Tecna clarified.

"I'm not sure about him. I've heard before about the ability to take a fairies magic but no one knows how this is done, if magic is involved or if it's some kind of technology used to take the fairy magic," Ms. Faragonda explains. "I'm not sure how to defeat this guy."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Layla asks.

"Try to find the fairy of stars before Race does. If he gets that magic then he will be unstoppable," Ms. Faragonda orders.

"But how? We don't know who she is, what she looks like or anything about her," Stella pointed out.

"If Race attacked here then it's possible she's somewhere near by," Ms. Griselda says.

"That's a huge gamble, Ms. G," Layla said. "He seemed lost as to where she even was."

"That maybe true. However, if he's been tracking her for some time now then he should know a lot of her tricks by now, it's possible that she is indeed here. We have to keep a look out," Ms. Faragonda said. The girls exchanged worried looks.

 **Back at Red Fountain...**

"So nothing you guys did could stop him? Even the fairies?" Eden asked. He was laying, stomach down, on Sky's bed, kicking his feet in the air while hugging a pillow.

"Even the fairies," Sky replied. He was on the bed with Eden, leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed and his right leg slightly bent up.

"Race is going to be one tough guy to beat," Brandon added. He was sitting on the dest chair backwards, arms resting on the back and his chin on his arms.

"So, are they going to look for the fairy of stars?" Eden asked.

"Knowing them…they won't stop until they find her," Sky said as he raised his eyes to Eden who was glancing back over his shoulder at the older boy.


	4. Searching

**Chapter Four**

 **Searching**

The next day the girls when back into town to look around for anyone that might be the fairy of stars.

"Needle meet haystack! This is impossible!" Stella cried as she plopped down in a chair at the local pizza place. The rest of the girls sat down as well with a collective sigh.

"Usually I'm all positive about stuff like this, but Stella is right," Flora said. "This is hopeless."

"We're never gonna find her if we keep looking like this," Musa added. "How are we supposed to find one fairy among thousands?"

"There's got to be away. If only we knew something on how she looked. Hair color, eyes, skin, or heck her tastes in fashion would even be a big help," Bloom dropped her head to the table with a frustrated growl.

"Stella could sniff her out like a blood hound if we knew her fashion," Musa chuckled.

"If only we could get a hold of a magic all seeing crystal ball," Tecna said thoughtfully.

"That would be helpful," Layla nodded. "Do we know anyone that has one?"

"AH!" All the girls jumped when Stella suddenly screamed. "Why did I think of it before?! I'm so stupid! The blonde roots are working today!"

"What?!" The girls asked.

"The Hall of the Universe!" Stella replied. "We can use that to find her!"

 **An hour later...**

"Stella!" King Radius held out his arms as his daughter ran up to him and leaped into his arms. "What a surprise to see you!"

"Good to see you too, daddy, but we're in a hurry," Stella said as she stepped away from her father. King Radius looked at her and her friends as they rushed by.

"What's the rush?" King Radius asked.

"We have to use the Hall of the Universe, your majesty," Bloom said with a quick bow.

"We're looking for a fairy who is in danger. She's supposes to be, like, mega powerful," Stella said as she ran to catch up with her friends.

"What fairy?" King Radius asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"The fairy of stars!" Stella yelled before disappearing into the castle.

"Fairy of...stars?" King Radius's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, sire, but are you all right?" A servant asked. "You look a bit pale."

"Uh...yes...yea I am all right," King Radius placed his right hand on his forehead. "Please excuse me."

The servant watched as his king disappeared into the castle. King Radius hurried through his castle and found himself at the door of the Hall of the Universe room.

"Are you ready guys? This will show us who she is and where we can find her," Stella said.

"Let's do it," The girls shouted.

King Radius peeked into the room and secretly watched them. The girls reached their hand into one of the balls and their minds were transported to an unknown place.

"Where are we?" Layla asked. "This doesn't feel right."

"This didn't happen when I looked for my birth parents," Bloom said as soft color changing orbs of lights began to float around the unrecognizable place they were in.

"Something's wrong. It's never done anything like this before," Stella said.

"Look!" Musa cried out and pointed. The girls turned to where Musa was pointing. They saw some people standing there. The girls, for some reason, couldn't tell who they were looking at. All they could tell was there was four of them. Two tall figures and two shorter ones. The two shorter ones looked like kids so they girls assumed they were and that the two taller ones were the parents of the kids. They felt like they were in a dream. A dream where they couldn't tell who or what they were looking at. It was almost like they were looking through foggy plastic.

"I feel like someone's blocking my vision," Flora said.

"Yeah."

"Same here," The girls agreed.

"Huh?" Bloom took a step closer to the people.

"What is it, Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"That boy," Bloom softly replied.

"What boy?" Musa asked. "I don't see a boy. Just fuzzy blurs."

"I don't know how I know that's a boy, but I do," Bloom replied. "And I know him from somewhere."

"What are you talking about? I can't see a thing," Stella says.

"What do you seek?" A female voice asked as the people before them disappeared and was replaced with a dull dark blue glow.

"Who said that?!" Layla asked.

"I hope you're a friend and not an enemy," Musa said.

"I am neither friend nor foe," The voice said. "I want to know what you are seeking here. Why are you viewing into this place?"

"We're trying to find the fairy who wields the power of the stars," Stella replied.

"There is no such fairy," The voice said.

"That's not true. There is a fairy of the stars and she is in danger. We have to find her!" Bloom shouted.

"It is not wise to seek one who does not want to be found," The voice warned. "Be gone and do not look for her!"

"We can't do that," Flora said.

"There is a seriously bad dude after her," Musa added.

"And if he gets her magic every realm will be in danger," Layla pointed out.

"You must not seek nor find this girl," The voice said as it faded away.

"Wait! We have to find her!" Bloom cried out but the voice did not reply again.

"Now what?" Flora asked. The girls went quiet and stared at the floor, or what they thought was the floor. Footsteps appeared and headed right for the girls.

"Now what?" Musa asked this time.

"Who's there? Is that you voice person again?" Stella asked.

"No," This voice was different from the others. She sounded younger than the first. She stood only a few feet from the girls and had a light around her that gave off a warm protected glow and, at the same time, a cold distant glow that felt close to being evil. Like those before her, she was unable to be seen by the Winx Club. "Stay away from me."

"Are you the fairy of stars?" Bloom asked.

Back out in the hall, King Radius's eyes widened when he heard Bloom's question.

"Tell us where you are. We have to protect you," Bloom said.

"I do not need your protection nor do I want it," The girl hissed. "Stop trying to find me."

"We will not! We need you safe or our worlds will be in danger!" Layla shouted.

"How can you be so selfish? If Race catches you he's gonna-" Musa started but the fairy laughed.

"That coward has been hunting me for years. He will not catch me. I can walk in the light and be a great ally or I can walk in the darkness and be a great threat. So stay away from me or I will destroy you," With that said the girl let out some kind of magic at the girls then disappeared.

The girls held up their arms, as if to block her attack, and when they lowered them they had snapped back to reality.

"Um...what happened?" Musa asked.

"I don't remember what I was doing," Flora added.

"What is this room?" Tecna asked.

"Didn't we come here for something?" Layla asked.

"I thought we did," Bloom replied.

"Well, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Stella smiled brightly.

As the girls headed for the door, King Radius quickly walked away.

 **Later that night...**

"Yes. They did. It was a good idea for you to put a spell on that," King Radius sat in his dark room with his cell phone pressed to his ear. "And why didn't you tell me about the other spell?"

"What other spell?"

"What do you mean 'what other spell'? Didn't you put a spell on there so if anyone looked for her she would appear to them and make them forget they were looking for her?"

"No. That wasn't me."

King Radius's face went pale. "Then...could it have been her?"

"It might have been," There was a short pause. "Radius?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure our daughter remains safe."


	5. Eden's Magical

**Chapter Five**

 **Eden's Magical**

"I got it!" Eden shouted as he kept his eyes on the ball Riven just threw and ran after it. Eden leaped into the air and grabbed the ball with ease.

"Nice catch, kid!" Riven clapped as Eden dropped back down to the ground and threw the ball back to him.

"This is so nice!" Stella exclaimed as she stretched out on the blanket. The group had decided to have a picnic and it was a perfect day for one.

"This is nice but…," Bloom started.

"But what?" Layla asked. She, Nabu, Tecna, Bloom and Stella were stretched out on a large blanket. Musa, Flora and Helia were sitting near by on the grass, Helia with a drawing pad and pencil in hand busy sketching near by flowers. The rest of the boys were over by the fire, roasting up some hot dogs and burgers.

"Does anyone find it funny that Riven seems to be really nice to Eden? I mean, more than he usually is towards people?" Musa asked as she watched her boyfriend play catch with Eden.

"Could be they just have a close bond," Flora suggested. "Eden is quite smaller than the other guys and he's innocent. Maybe that makes Riven want to protect him?"

"Mhmm," Musa pondered on that until Bloom broke her train of thought.

"I can't help but feel like we're forgetting something," Bloom replied.

"I know what you mean. I have this nagging though at the back of my head but no idea what it is," Layla said.

"Me too. Its like going to summer music camp and know your forgetting to pack something," Musa added. "Happened to me all the time."

"It's probably just one of those you think you're forgetting something but you're really not," Stella said. "Relax and enjoy this day! For once we're not fighting for our lives against some crazy megalomaniac!"

"No point in trying to force yourself to remember, if you really are forgetting something. It will just make it harder to remember," Tecna pointed out.

"Maybe your right," Bloom said thoughtfully. Helia and Nabu exchanged glances then went back to their own business.

"They don't remember anything?" Timmy asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Not a thing," Sky said with a frown on his face.

"You're not happy?" Brandon asked.

"Not really. I don't know. It's good that they aren't looking for her anymore but..."

"It puts them in danger for not remembering about _him_ ," Brandon finished his best friend's sentence.

"Maybe you two should talk to her?" Timmy suggested.

"Right. Like that's going to help," Sky narrowed his eyebrows.

"You know she loves you, Sky. And you and Brandon are-"

"We know, Timmy," Brandon and Sky said with exasperation in their voices.

"Ok! Sorry! Can we just eat? You two are so cranky!" Timmy said as he walked away. "Hey, everyone! Food's ready!"

There was a collective cheers as the group got up and headed for the food. They were about to grab their plates when a strong wind blew threw and knocked everything and almost them down. Helia got up and looked around. "What the heck was that?"

"That!" The girls shouted when a huge black dragon with yellow eyes appeared.

"Oh no," Eden said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"That's a poison dragon," Eden replied with his fear being replaced with softness.

"What's a poison dragon?" Musa asked.

"A dragon that can poison a fairy, both in their magic and physically," Eden said still holding onto his calmness.

"Let's get that thing, girls!" Bloom cried and they transformed.

"No! Don't!" Eden cried as the girls charged at the dragon. The girls flew up to the dragon and released their attacks on them. The dragon roared and swiped its tail at them. "Darn it."

"We have to help them!" Riven shouted.

"What are we waiting for then?" Timmy asked.

"Stay where you are!" Sky ordered.

"What? Why?" Riven demanded.

"If you attack that thing then you'll get poisoned as well," Brandon explained.

"The girls are already attacking," Riven pointed out. "And nothing's happening to them."

"They _are_ being poisoned, Riven," Eden said. "Look closely at the air around the girls."

The boys turned to the dragon and concentrated on it. It took them a few seconds to finally see the extremely light green dust filling the air around the girls and the dragon.

"I feel strange," Stella said as she fired her sun beam at the dragon.

"So do I," Flora placed her hand on her head then dropped from the air.

"Flora!" Helia screamed and ran over to her. He caught her just in time.

"What's wrong with us? I'm starting to see two of everything," Musa says as she landed on the ground and swayed.

"That's totally illogical. No one can see two...oh, never mind. I see two of everything now as well," Tecna said.

"I don't feel so good," Bloom said. "We have to stop this dragon."

"We've got to do something! They can't take much more of this!" Riven said as he turned around to look at Sky, Brandon and Eden. His eyes widened. Eden had his eyes closed and was glowing. "Huh?"

"Eden! Stop!" Sky and Brandon shouted. Eden just smiled at them and gathered his glow into the palms of his hands. Eden arms were at his side as he turned his hands so his palms would be facing the dragon as he walked towards it. He engulfed the dragon in his glow, trapping the dragon's poison in a bubble along with the dragon. The dragon hissed and roar while slamming its tail and body against the magic bubble.

"What in all the magical world is he doing?" Layla asked as she and the other girls came back to their senses. They watched as Eden continued his assault on the dragon.

"I've heard of this before. It's a nice little trick that absorbs an enemy's attack and forces it back onto them through that magic bubble. It will kill the dragon if Eden forces hard enough," Nabu explained. "It's an amazing trick but has a price."

"A price?" Layla asks.

"The user of this magic gets their own magic drained," Nabu replies softly.

"I didn't even know he had magic," Flora says. "Is he a wizard?"

Nabu didn't answer her. He remained quiet and the girls turned back to the fight. Eden was now showing signs of getting weak. Sky ran up to him. "Eden! Stop this! That's enough!"

"Die," Eden said and gave his magic an increase to finish off the dragon. The dragon gave out one last roar before disappearing from that world.

"He destroyed it," Stella blinked in disbelief.

"Un," Eden's knees buckled and he began to fall. Sky grabbed him and kneeled down, holding the almost unconscious boy. "It's over."

"That was amazing!" Musa exclaimed as everyone ran over to them.

"Where did you learn to do a trick like that?" Tecna asked. "You must tell-"

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Sky's sudden outburst broke the girls curiosity.

"Will you yell at me later? Right now...I really need a nap," Eden smirked before slipping into unconsciousness.

"He going to be all right?" Bloom asked. She kneeled down and stroked Eden's hair.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep for a while," Brandon answers for Sky.

Bloom smiled sweetly at the boy sleeping in Sky's arms. She thought and felt that Eden was so young and somewhat inexperienced in fighting and yet, at the same time, gave her the impression that he had been fighting his whole life. Her eyes lifted up to Sky, who was still silently cursing Eden for being so reckless, was on the verge of tears. He seemed to have a strong bond with Eden, like a little brother he saw he needed to protect. Suddenly, Bloom felt her heart rate increase and a warm rush flowed over her body as an overwhelming desire to protect Eden entered her entire being. She had to make sure that nothing ever happened to him and that he would always return safely to Sky. Her eyes dropped back down to the young boy and wondered why she had such a desire to protect this stranger.

 **WinxMusaFan, hello! :) depends on who you're talking about. there are, apparently, two characters with the name Luna. Stella's mom or a short dark green haired fairy/witch who appears at both Cloud Tower and at Elfea.**

 **for Stella's mom: as far as i can tell Luna's magic deals with the moon. gonna ramble at bit on the 4kids version they call Stella Fairy of the Sun and Moon. her dad, obviously, is King of Solaria and is associated with the sun while Luna is associated with the moon. note the crescent shape moon headdress she wears and her color palette of her clothes and hair. plus her name is the Latin and Italian word for moon and Radius means ray in Latin, his color palette of his clothes and hair is colors of sunlight.**

 **Luna the fairy/witch: is just a side character with not much information on the web, i checked. it just says her name is Luna and since Luna means moon it's possible that's her magic too. and it's possible she's a witch instead of a fairy or not. i'm not sure. transfer student maybe? or sometimes people just reuse characters to take up space i guess. i've caught fairies and other characters from Magix walking around on earth when Bloom returns there.**

 **then there's Amaryl who's said to be Fairy of Starlight (4kids at least since that what this story is based on). she's also a side character with not much known about her, from what i can tell. her spells in other versions of the shows makes it sound like she's not Fairy of Starlight, so i guess it just depends on which version you're watching. if the information is correct, this show has been dubbed into 36 languages worldwide.**

 **Faragonda explain before that my character doesn't need to transform or cast spells. she's pure magic. this will be explained a bit more in later chapters.**


	6. Weak and Strong

**Chapter Six**

 **Weak and Strong**

"So, how's Eden?" Bloom asked. She and Sky were out on a double date with Brandon and Stella. They were sitting at a small cafe with smoothie drinks in front of them.

"Not so good. He's not healed yet," Sky replied, mindlessly stirring his drink with his straw nonstop. "I'm getting worried. He feels trapped."

"That can't be good. Being sick always stinks," Stella says as she takes a sip of her strawberry kiwi smoothie.

"There's got to be something we can do to help him," Brandon says.

"Hey! How about we go on a camping trip?" Bloom smiled. Everyone raised their eyes at her. "Think about it! Sky, you said Eden is feeling trapped, right? Then what better way to feel better than to get out into nature? We all could use a break from classes and stuff."

"Must it be camping? Why not a vacation at a luxury resort?" Stella whined.

"I don't know," Sky replied.

"Couldn't hurt anything," Brandon said. "And Eden does love being out in nature. He can easily look up at the stars without a bunch of lights blocking them. Nothing makes you feel out in the open like looking up at the stars."

Sky kneaded his eyebrows at Brandon, who just shrugged and smiled. "I'm still not sure."

"Come on, Sky. Please? For some reason I just know this will help him," Bloom place her hand on Sky's arm. Sky looked at her in deep though.

"You _feel_ this will help him?" Sky asked softly.

"Yes. I don't know why or how. I just do," Bloom answered.

"I guess so," Sky replied but was still unsure. Bloom squealed then started talking with Stella about clothes to wear. Brandon leaned over to Sky.

"What up with Bloom's feelings?"

"I don't have a clue," Sky locked eyes with Brandon.

"Touching," Race said. He was standing not to far from the group. The guys shot to their feet. "Makes me want to barf."

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Bloom asked.

"And what's with the hair? Ever hear of a hairbrush?" Stella asked.

"Um, Stella, not the person to criticize," Brandon says nervously.

"They don't remember, Brandon," Sky said.

"Right. I forgot," Brandon pulled out his sword along with Sky.

"Must you always fight? You know you can't beat me and you never will be able to," Race smiled. "So, just tell me where she's hiding and I'll be on my way."

"What makes you think we know anything about her?!" Sky asked hotly.

"Easy, Sky. Don't let him get to you," Brandon says. Race frowned.

"What's going on? Who is this guy?" Bloom asked.

"Oh this is good!" Race laughed. "So, she is around here some where or has been. She placed a spell on you two. Am I right?"

"No!" Sky shouted. "No one knows anything about that fairy!"

"Don't try to lie to me. I can tell. Her magic is unmistakable and this is just like one of her tricks," Race raised his hand to the girls.

"Stop!" Sky and Brandon jumped in front of the girls to protect them. Race's hand began to glow and with a flick of the wrist the boys were knocked away from the girls. The girls screamed and were trapped in Race's magic.

"What is this?" Stella asked.

"Release us!" Bloom demanded.

"Magic Erase, Memory Restore," Race casted his spell and the magic keeping them from remembering their mission vanished.

"The fairy of stars!" Bloom and Stella shouted and looked at each other.

"She placed a spell on us! How dare she?" Stella hissed. "We're doing nothing but trying to help her!"

"Help? Her?" Race laughed. "My dear, the last thing that freak needs is help!"

"She's not a freak!" Sky shouted and began to take swiped at Race with his sword.

"Oh my, my. Did I hit a sore spot? Interesting," Race said as he easily dodged Sky's sword.

"Oh great," Brandon says as he stood up and joined Sky in attacking Race.

"Tell me, boys. Why is it you are so intent on defending this girl? What is she to you?" Race asked.

"We're heroes! It's our job to keep you from hurting the innocent!" Brandon replies.

"Really? That's it? It's your job?" Race asked curiously.

"That's enough! Let's go, Stella! Enchantix!" Bloom and Stella transformed. "Dragon Energy!"

"Enchantix Sunbeam!" Their attacks were right on the mark and Race was knocked to the ground. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

"I'm far tougher than you can imagine," Race said as he glared at the girls. "You have no idea how powerful I can be."

"I doubt it. You were much harder to defeat the last time we fought and yet we just knocked your butt to the ground with one hit. I wonder why that is," Bloom crossed her arms. "Is it possible because you are loosing your magic?"

"No!" Race said but his face revealed she was right.

"I get it. You might have the ability to steal fairy magic and use them for yourself," Stella adds. "However, you can't keep a hold on a fairy's magic because you are not a fairy."

"Is that why you're after the fairy of stars? Can her magic fix this little problem of yours?" Bloom asked.

"I told you before it is my duty to stop her. She destroyed my world. My home!" Race said as he stood up.

"Then this is just a bitter revenge thing?" Stella asks.

"Wouldn't it be for you too? You know nothing of this girl and yet you try to protect her. I will rid this world of that menace. She is a danger to all," Race said as he began to gather his magic.

"You're the one who's a danger! You keep stealing fairy powers just so you can seek your revenge!" Sky pointed his sword at Race. "I will stop you! Attack!"

The group charged at Race. Race just smiled. He raised his right hand to his left shoulder then sliced his hand through the air. His magic formed into a sharp blade like object and flew right at the guys. Race's attack when right through the boys swords when they raised them to block the attack and it cut them both on the stomach and chest.

"Sky!"

"Brandon!" The girls stopped and turned to their boyfriends. Race laughed and they turned back to him. "You're going to pay for that!"

"We shall see, little fairies. We shall see," Race said as he disappeared.

"He ran away?" Stella asked. The girls rushed to their boys. "Brandon?"

"Sky! Speak to me!" Bloom cried. "Sky!"

"Well, this has been one rough date," Sky chucked.

"You idiot," Bloom gave a small smiled as tears streaked down her face.

"Hold on, Brandon. We'll get help!" Stella also had tears streaming down her face. Brandon smiled at her then winced in pain. "Brandon."

"The cut's deep! They're loosing too much blood!" Bloom shouted and looked around. "We've got to do something!"

Bloom's tears stopped when a glow appeared. She and Stella stood up, thinking it was Race. The glow formed into a girl, but with her body blocked like it was in the Hall of the Universe. "Who are you?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" The girl asked.

"The fairy of stars," Bloom says.

"This is your fault! If you had let us help you then Sky and Brandon wouldn't be dying!" Stella shouted and advanced on the girl. Bloom grabbed her and held her back. "What is your problem?! Why are you doing this?! Why won't you let us help you?!"

"Brandon and Sky will never die by Race's hands. Not as long as I live," The girl says totally ignoring Stella's outburst.

"What do you mean?" The girl ignored Bloom and walked over to the guys. She kneeled down and placed a hand on each of their stomachs. She used her magic and healed the wound they got from Race. Bloom and Stella stood quietly and watched. When they were healed the girls hugged them. "Sky!"

"Brandon!"

"I'm all right," Brandon said as he stroked Stella's hair. The girl got up and began to walk away. The group stood up.

"Wait! Will you please let us help you?" Bloom asked.

"I do not need your help. Did you not notice?" The girl asked.

"Notice what?" Stella asked.

"Race was weaker than the last time you fought him," The girl pointed out. "He can't beat me if he constantly gets weaker."

"Of course we did. The last time we all were together and were having a hard time handling him. And yet this time we knocked him down with just the two of us," Bloom said as she exchanged looks with Stella. They turned back to the girl to see her walking away from them. "Wait a minute! We can help you, you know?"

"The only thing you can do to help me is to take care of Brandon and Sky," The girl turned back around and walked back to them. She walked right up to Brandon and kissed him on the lips. Stella's eyes popped open as did her mouth.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend!" Stella growled. "Stop kissing him!"

The girl pulled away from Brandon and focused her attention on the girls again. "Protect them with your lives or I _will_ kill you."

"Huh?" The girls, Stella forgetting her anger, were blinded in confusion at the girl before she disappeared. Sky and Brandon exchanged looks.

...

 _This isn't good. I seem to be losing magic faster._ Race thought as he looked at his hands. He was sitting in a tree, deep in the woods, as the sun was setting. _I have to get that girl soon. But being this weak isn't going to cut it. Those girls are too powerful for me at this stage. And then there is the star fairy. But where is she? Where is she hiding?_

Race lowered his hands to his lap. _Those boys know something. There's no way they would be that determined to keep me from her just because they are heroes. Maybe they are the key to finding her?_

Race stood up on the limb and looked up at the stars appearing in the sky. A dark smiled formed on his face.

 **WinxMusaFan: i believe she is Fairy of the Moon.**


	7. Confession in Part

Confession in Part

"You have two seconds to spill," Stella warned. They were finally done with the secrets the boys were keeping from them. "You can't brush this off anymore, Brandon. She _kissed you!_ "

Brandon and Sky exchanged looks. The rest of the group was sitting back watching the whole thing unfold but for Eden. He was sitting quietly and would only steal occasional glances at them.

"Sky? Please, just tell us what's going on," Bloom pleased.

The two boys exchanged another look before sighing. Sky spoke up. "We know the fairy of stars."

"What?!" The girls shouted.

"You knew and didn't tell us?!" Musa demanded.

"We've been looking all over for her! And you already knew this whole time?!" Layla added.

"It's not that easy," Brandon replied.

"Her magic allows her to teleport anywhere she wishes. It's not like we can track her. Technology doesn't work on her. So we don't always know where she is or where she's going to be," Sky explained.

"And her kiss?" Stella asked impatiently.

"Its kind of a joke. It happened so long ago. She just kissed me one day and has been doing it ever since," Brandon looked her in the eyes. "I will be honest with you and tell you that I do love her. But I am not _in love_ with her. You're the one I'm in love with Stella. I'm just protective of this girl because of everything that's happened."

"How did you come to meet her and become her protectors?" Tecna asked.

"It was Stella's mom who asked us to keep an eye on her," Brandon said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"She's a student of your mother's."

"Mom never told me."

"She wouldn't have," Sky replied. "There just so much that we don't understand about her magic and with Race after her all the time. It's just best that no one know about her. That's what we have been trying to do. Keep people from realizing she's real. That's why we didn't say anything about this. We couldn't."

"I suppose I can understand, but still," Bloom said.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Bloom. I really wish I could, but I can't," Sky said as he took her hand. "It's not that I don't trust you…I just can't."

"Ok, Sky, ok," Bloom put her arms around him.

Eden lowered his eye down to the fire that Riven had already going and mindlessly poke a stick into it. He remained quiet while everyone else was getting into the camping trip. They played some games, roasted marshmallow and told stories around the fire.

It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you viewed time, when Eden woke up from his restless sleep. The ground they were sleeping on was vibrating. He reached over and shook Sky's shoulder. "Sky? Wake up. Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Sky asked sleepily until he felt the ground shaking too.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked. The three rushed out of their tents. Off in the distance there was a rolling cloud of dust. "Stampede?!"

"Everyone wake up!" Brandon shouted. Everyone jumped out of their tents.

…

"Now, Fairy of Stars, reveal yourself. Help your friends," Race said as he watched the herd of wild animals, that he scared, dashing towards the fairies and heroes.

…

"Run!" Layla shouted and the group took off.

While running they got separated. Some were in pairs of two or three while some were by themselves. Bloom was one who got separated on her own. She ended up at the edge of a cliff. Before she could transform the thundering of the stampede crumbled the ground beneath her feet and she fell.

The next thing she knew, she wasn't falling anymore. She opened her eyes to find Eden had caught her and he was flying them several feet above the ground. He smiled at her then winced and stumbled as he lowered them back to the ground. He sat her down the dropped to know knees. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Eden panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"You don't look fine. If you're still depleted you shouldn't have used your magic," Bloom said as she kneeled beside him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't just let you hit the ground. Sky would be hurt. I couldn't let that happen," Eden replied as his breathing began to even out.

"I guess your right. Sky really is a great guy. It would have hurt him," Bloom said softly as she thought about him. Eden quietly studied the red haired fairy.

"You really do love him. Don't you?"

"I do," Bloom nodded.

"You're lucky. I've never felt that strongly about anyone."

"What about Brandon and Sky? Your real close to them."

"Not really. I don't let myself get that close to anyone."

"What about your family?"

" _Family?_ Tsk! My _family_ didn't want me!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing."

"Eden, you can talk to me, you know? I'm your friend. Friends are there to talk to, tell things to."

"Somethings are best left unsaid."

"Like what?"

"Things that could hurt others. I can hurt others. You have no idea what I can do. The pain I can cause."

"What do you mean?"

Eden took a quick look at her then stood up. He brushed off his pants. "We should get going. The others will be worried."

It was several minutes before Bloom spoke up again. "Eden, really, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your friend."

"Look, Bloom, it's just better that you don't know details," Eden said but Bloom kept her innocent blue eyes locked onto him. He sighed. "I couldn't control my magic. I ended up hurting some people and my parents sent me away. I think they were afraid of me. Not that I blame them for being scared. I know I'm scared of my abilities. Scared of hurting those around me. Scared of hurt Sky and Brandon, hurting anyone and everyone."

"Well, you don't have to be scared," Eden looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Brandon and Sky clearly trust you and so do the other guys. If you let us in, we can trust you too. And you'll learn you can trust us. It's so lonely being alone all the time, right? You don't have to be."

"Bloom! Eden!" The group shouted as they ran up to them.

"You're all all right!" Boom shouted as they gathered in a group hug.

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"Not sure," Riven said.

"It looks like something just frightened all the animals," Helia added. "They're all calm now."

"I'm just glad your safe," Sky said as he hugged Bloom.

"I am. Thanks to this guy," Bloom said as she stepped back over to Eden and kissed his cheek. The girls cheered and the boys laughed. Eden just stood there, no emotion showing on his face. Sky stepped over to him and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. Eden looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, that no one else caught. Sky returned a sympathetic look to the boy.

…

Race frowned as he watched his targeted group walk off back towards their camp. _Why didn't she show up? This is really getting annoying. I guess I'm going to have to step things up a bit to get her attention._

"And I think I know how," Race said out loud as his eyes zeroed in on Sky.


	8. Taken

Taken

"Brandon! We have a serious problem," Timmy screamed as he and Riven busted into his friend's dorm room.

"What's up?" Brandon asked.

"Sky's been taken by Race!" Riven reported.

"What?!" Brandon demanded. "How? When?"

"We don't know," Timmy said as he held up a letter. Brandon took it from him and looked at it. "This letter just arrived. It's addressed to our squad. Where's Eden? We have to tell him about this!"

"No," Brandon said, surprisingly calm.

"But why?" Timmy asked.

"He's…He's not recovered," Brandon crumpled the paper in his hand. "We can't let him know about this. It would only hurt him."

"Um," Riven said as he pointed to the door. "Too late."

"N-No. It's not true," They all turned to the door to find Eden had over heard them. Helia was there too. Eden stumbled into the room and took the note from Brandon. He stared at it as tears streaked down his face. "He can't. He can't. I have to-"

Eden didn't finish his sentence. He blacked out from the shock and low magic. Brandon caught him and kneeled down with the boy. "Eden? Eden!"

"He only fainted, Brandon," Timmy said as he checked the boy's pulse.

"Things are getting too much for him," Riven said softly. "He shouldn't have to go through all this."

"We have to inform the girls," Brandon ordered. "Nabu, Helia, you two stay here with Eden."

"Right," They nodded. Brandon handed Eden over to Helia and stood up.

"Let's go!" Riven shouted and they raced out of the room.

They raced into their ship and went straight over to Elfea. Saladin had already contacted Faragonda and the girls were waiting for them. Timmy lowered the ship and the girls climbed on. "What happened?!"

"We don't know, Musa," Brandon answered. "All we got was this letter saying to meet Race in Black Mud Swamp."

"Eden! Where's Eden?" Bloom demanded.

"He, uh," Brandon paused.

"Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?" Bloom asked as fear rose in her voice.

"He's fine. He just couldn't handle the shock of what happened with his magic being as low as it is," Riven explained. "Nabu and Helia stayed with him."

"That's good," Bloom relaxed a little and sat down.

Within a few minutes the group was at their destination. They got out of the ship and looked around.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Layla asked.

"Think we're going to get ambushed?" Tecna asked.

"It's possible. Keep your guard up," Brandon said as he raised his weapon. Sudden maniacal laughter made them all stand on guard.

"Where is he?" Stella asked.

"I don't see anyone," Layla shouted.

A black mass appeared underneath them. They fell into it then landed hard on the other side of somewhere. The world around them was multiple shades of green, dying flowers and twisted shaped trees void of leaves. Timmy was the first to speak. "Where are we?"

"Yuck! This place is such horrid shades of green," Stella shrieked.

"You're in a place where we won't get disturbed by outside forces," Race said as he appeared.

"Where's Sky?!" Bloom demanded as her magic engulfed her as her rage built up.

"Calm yourself, princess," Race snapped his fingers and Sky appeared, bounded as if on a crucifix. Only there wasn't a cross behind him. There were just bright green glowing straps on his wrists and around his ankles. "He's here."

"Sky!" Bloom called out for him.

"Bloom," Sky looked up at his girlfriend. "Sorry. He tricked me."

"Don't worry, buddy," Brandon said.

"We'll get you out of here," Riven added. Race laughed. "What's so funny?!"

"None of you are going anywhere," Race smirked. "Don't any of you recognize this place?"

"Should we?" Musa asked.

"It's The Void of Eternity," Race replied.

"What?! It actually exists?" Tecna said.

"What's the Void of Eternity?" Bloom asked.

"It's legendary, but was only supposed to be a myth," Tecna explained as she looked around at their surroundings. "It's said that this place can take a fairy's magic or a hero's skills or whatever magic or skill the trapped has and turn it into a beast that will attack them in their mind. These attacks are as if they are real. Like you're physically being attacked until you're about to die. Then, their magic or skills get returned only for the process to repeat after they have recovered. This will go on for eternity or until the trapped can break free of the mind possession and kills themselves."

"That's twisted," Musa said.

"I think I might hurl," Stella covered her mouth with her hand.

Suddenly Sky screamed out in pain. There was a faint dark green glow surrounding his body. Bloom stepped forward. "Hold on, Sky! We're coming for you! Let's go, girls!"

"Right!" The girls screamed and called on their magic. But nothing happened. "What?"

"What's wrong? I can't transform," Musa said as she looked at her hands.

"Too late," Race answered. He smiled as if he already won the battle. Just then the girls and the guys were taken over by the same dark green glow. Their minds were fed several versions of pain. Watching the deaths of their family and friends, physically being beaten, never being able to reach their magic or skills again. "She's coming. This has to get her attention. She won't let them die, at least, not him."

Race turned and looked at Sky. Sky's eyes were closed, but he still spoke. His voice was low so Race didn't hear him. "N-No…St-Stay…away."

"W-What's happening?" Helia asked. He and Nabu were watching over Eden. Eden was glowing a crystal blue, almost white, and floating about a foot above Sky's bed where he was laying.

"I'm not sure," Nabu replied. "His magic is reacting. Possible to Sky and the others? I can't tell. His magic is too strong. I didn't know he had this much power. And I'm…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid that if Sky isn't return, Eden won't be able to control his magic anymore," Nabu explained as he held his hand out to Eden, as if to read his magic.

There was a sudden pulse of Eden's magic. It flew out of the boy, knocking Helia and Nabu against the wall and knocking them out cold.

"This is boring," Race said to himself. "I guess I was wrong. I thought for sure that she'd show up. All well. At least I get to watch you all suffer. Don't worry though. I'll kill you as soon as my amusement is satisfied."

A bright white light came streaking down to the ground like a lightning bolt. The light then flared up like fire. Inside the white flames was the fairy of stars. Her face still obstructed, Race could still feel her icy glare piercing him right to his black soul. "Well, you did come. Then they do mean something to you. Or, at least, this boy does."

The girl didn't say anything as she moved with the speed of light. She slammed her fist right into Race's jaw, knocking him several yards away from Sky. She then freed Sky from his bondage, as well as the others, and laid him on the ground. "I'm sorry. I should have gotten here sooner."

"Y-You shouldn't be here," Sky said as he woke up. The others sat up and rubbed their throbbing heads. "Leave. Now."

"It's alright," She spoke softly. "He won't be allowed to get away with hurting you. He _will_ pay."

"N-No," Sky begged, but she ignored him and stood up.

"That's it. Fight me!" Race said as he charged at the girl. The two locked in a heated battle. Clashing their magic in a furry of attacks that the group was having trouble keeping up with.

"No!" Sky struggled as he tried to get up.

"Sky! You shouldn't move," Bloom said as she ran up to him.

"S-She shouldn't be fighting right now," Sky said. "She's not in the shape to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked.

"She seems to be doing just fine," Flora added. The boys exchanged looks then looked at Sky.

"Stop her," Sky stumbled forward. Bloom caught him and put his arm around her shoulders. "You have to stop her."

"How? We can't transform," Bloom said. She looked up to watch the battle. The two fighters seemed to be slowing down.

"Am I imagining things or are their attacks becoming weaker and slower?" Tecna asked.

"They are slowing down," Brandon said. "Race's stolen magic must be wearing thin. As for the fairy of stars…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Race pulled out a knife and stabbed it in the fairy's stomach, a bit to the left. The two landed and stumbled back from each other. The fairy grabbed her stomach and dropped to her knees. Race dropped to his knees as well. The boys pulled out their weapons and charged at Race. "Well, I guess I won't be finishing you off today after all, too bad. We'll finish this later."

Just as the boys swung at him, Race disappeared. Riven growled in frustration. "Blast him! He always runs away! Why won't he just face us like a man and get it over with?! I'm tired of dealing with him!"

"Hey," Brandon said softly as he helped the fairy sit up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She nodded.

"No you're not," Bloom said as she, and Sky, kneeled down to the girl. "You're injured. We have to get you some help."

"I will be just fine," The girl snapped. "Time for you all to get out of here."

"But how?" Stella asked. "We're trapped in this miserable place!"

"I'm the Fairy of Stars," The girl announced as if they haven't heard it before. "I can do many things."

"You're in no shape to-" The girl placed her finger on Sky's lips to silence him.

"I'm the only chance you have to get out of here. I'm doing it," She said firmly as she placed her hand on Sky's cheek and stroked his skin with her thumb. She then turned to Brandon. He was looking at her with such sadness. "Don't give me that look. You know I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Brandon tried to sound sure of himself, but it was obvious he wasn't. She placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone looked at Stella. They were expecting her to shout, but she didn't say a word. "Be safe."

"Take care of my boys," She said.

"We will," Bloom said and everyone nodded. The girl sighed then a bright light engulfed them all. When the light vanished, the group was back in the swamp and the fairy was gone. "Let's go home."

Brandon and Bloom assisted Sky back to the ship. They all settled in to their seats and they were off. The boys dropped the girls off at Elfea before heading back to Red Fountain. The whole trip was somber. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. They all were worried about the fairy of stars. And they were worried about her final battle with Race that was coming all too soon.

Sky was taken to the infirmary. All he needed was a couple good nights rest to recover his strength. When he and Brandon got back to their dorm room, he found Helia and Nabu with ice packs on their heads. They informed them on what happened then left for their own room. Sky and Brandon turned to Eden. He was sitting on Sky's bed. The boy was wearing different clothes now. A pair of shorts and one of Sky's sweaters. He had his legs bent up and was hugging them while hiding his face in his knees.

Brandon sat down on the edge of the bed while Sky sat down beside Eden. Eden's voice cracked as he spoke to them. "I don't think…I don't think I can do this anymore."

Sky and Brandon exchanged looks. Neither knowing what to say. Eden leaned against Sky's side. He kept his voice low as he began to whisper the same thing over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sky put his arm around the young boy and spoke soothingly. "It's alright. Nothing was your fault."

"We're right here," Brandon added. "We're not going anywhere."

 **Author's Notes: -_- it's hard to write when your motivation is dead as a door nail. and i kinda forgot about this fic ^_^' anyway…finally got this chapter done, working on the next one. hopefully it won't take as long as to get it up. reviews are always nice. they let me know people are reading this and that i'm not waisting my time.**


	9. Friend Date

Friend Date

Eden stood with his sword in hand, facing his opponent, Brock. They have been going at this exhibition match for only a few minutes and Eden was already out of breath. His opponent was a fellow freshman with a cocky attitude that rivaled Riven's. "This match is mine."

"Like I care," Eden shrugged. "It's just an exhibition to gage our skills."

"And yours are pathetic," Brock smirked.

"You don't know anything about my skills," Eden frowned. "Making assumptions in battle will cost you."

Up in the stands, Sky frowned as he watched Eden closely. Brandon nudged his best friend. "It's almost over."

"I know," Sky nodded. "It's just that…Eden's not healing. Something serious might be wrong."

"Maybe," Brandon paused for a few seconds. "Maybe he should go see…"

"Don't even think about it, Brandon," Sky glared at his best friend.

"Sky, if Eden isn't healing we should get help," Timmy said. "Even if it meant taking him back to…"

"No!" Sky slammed his fists down on the rail. No one else had time to say anything as the match below continued. Brock and Eden clashed swords a couple of times. It was obvious to everyone that Eden was tired and wasn't holding his own. Brock swiped his sword at Eden, obviously slicing the boy as pieces of his shirt when flying. "Eden!"

Sky, Brandon and Timmy raced down to the battle grounds as the instructor raced over to the injured boy. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine, Professor," Eden smiled weakly. "He just got my shirt."

"Eden!" Sky kneeled down by the boy.

"I'm fine, Sky," Eden said with his hand over the cut on his shirt.

"Pansy," Brock laughed as he leaned on his sword.

"Knock it off, kid," Brandon said while crossing his arms and glaring at the young boy. "This might just be an exhibition match, but you could have seriously injured him."

"It's not my fault. Some guys just aren't cut out to be heroes," Brock shrugged as he walked off.

"That kid needs to be knocked down a peg or two," Timmy said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I think that's enough for today," The instructor said. "Why don't you hit the shower?"

"That sounds great," Eden said as he stood up with Sky. Keeping his hand on his stomach, Eden lead the way back to the dorm.

"Shower then I'll bandage your stomach," Sky ordered as he and Brandon sat down while Timmy mumbled something about homework and went to his own room.

"Right," Eden sighed and headed for the bathroom.

During their wait, Sky and Brandon kept exchanging challenging looks until Sky's phone rang. "Hey, Bloom. What's up? No. He's in the shower. No. Nothing's changed. He's still…out of it a bit. Yeah. I don't believe so. A date? Just the two of you? I dunno. It might help. It sure wouldn't hurt. If that's what you want. Alright. See you later then."

"What's up?" Brandon asked after Sky hung up.

"Bloom wants to take Eden out on a friend date friday," Sky explained. "She thinks it might help him."

"Think he'll go for that?"

"Nope. That's why she's going to just show up friday and give him no choice."

"You sure that's a good idea? With everything that's happened?"

"Good idea? Probably not. But it's not like anything else is helping," The two shrunk back into silence until Eden emerged from the bathroom. "Sit and raise your shirt."

"Yes sir," Eden saluted mockingly, earning a glare and frown from Sky. Eden just stuck out his tongue and shrugged with a light giggle. The boy lifted his shirt and tided it into a knot and allowed Sky to dress the wound on his stomach. A heavy gloom settling in the room as the three went quiet.

A few days later…

"Bloom?" Eden blinked at the red haired fairy standing in his door. "Sky's on a mission, you know."

"I know," Bloom cheerfully smiled.

"Um," Eden blinked again. "Then why are you here?"

"Ambushing you," Bloom chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You're kinda dense, aren't ya?" Bloom linked her arm with his and pulled him from the room. "You and me are going out on a friend date."

"Friend date? There's no such thing," Eden protested.

"Of course there is. People do it all the time," Bloom corrected.

"That's just plain, old hanging out," Eden replied.

"Call it whatever you want. We're still going out," Bloom beamed at him. "No more moping around the dorm for you."

"I get the feeling I've been set up."

"Bingo!"

"Fine," Eden gave a frustrated growl. "At least let me shut the door and grab my jacket."

Bloom released her captive and allowed him to grab his jacket, shut and lock the door before linking their arms again and heading out. They hopped on a bus and headed into town. Bloom ended up dragged him around several shops that were having sales. "I should call Stella. She'd flip over all these sales."

"Call her then," Eden stood a few feet from Bloom with his hands behind his head, looking fairly bored and yet a bit amused shopping stamina the fairy has.

"I thought about it, but this is our date," Bloom replied. "Stella won't mind."

"Whatever," Eden replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Bored?"

"A bit. I never understood the attraction for shopping," Eden said as Bloom paid for her purchase and the two left the store.

"Guys hardly ever do," Bloom replied. "How about we take a break and get some lunch?"

"Sure."

"What would you like to eat then?"

"Pizza sounds good. And smells good," Eden said while noting the cheesy goodness in the air.

"Pizza it is," Bloom nodded. The two started over to the nearest pizza place when a tiny voice called out.

"Bloom!"

"Huh? Lockette!" Bloom smiled when her bonded pixie flew over to her and hugged her cheek.

"I'm so happy to see you, Bloom!"

"I'm happy to see you too," Bloom echoed as she hugged the little pixie. "What are you doing here?"

"We were on our way to visit you at Elfea. I sensed you in this direction and split off from the others," Lockette explained.

"I see."

"Who's your friend?" Lockette asked when she noticed Eden quietly waiting.

"That's right! You two haven't met yet," Bloom turned to Eden. "Lockette this is Eden. Eden this is my bonded pixie, Lockette."

"Uh, hi," Eden waved.

"H-Hello," Lockette replied a bit shyly. Her eyes locked on the boy and she studied him.

"We were just about to get some lunch. Would you like to join us? That is, if it's alright with you, Eden," Bloom asked.

"That's fine," Eden shrugged.

The newly formed trio made their way over to the nearest pizza place. While walking over to the building Lockette's eyes couldn't help but wonder over the boy. She noticed a dark red stain seeping through his shirt. "You're bleeding!"

"Eden! Why didn't you say you were injured?" Bloom went to grabbed his shirt to check out the wound.

"Oh," Eden looked down at his stomach. He placed his hand over his blood stained shirt and backed up from Bloom. "It's nothing. Just a little accident in a match this week."

"Eden, you should have told me you were injured. I never would have-"

"Why don't you go ahead and order our pizza? I'll step into the bathroom and take care of this," Eden waved his hand to cut her off before walked away.

"Ok," Bloom said, but gave him a concerned look.

"It's fine. Just a little cut," Eden waved and ran off to the bathroom, leaving no more room for objection.

Bloom picked out a table then placed their order. "Uh…Bloom?"

"What is it, Lockette?" Bloom stirred her soda with her straw.

"I, uh…"

"What's the matter?" Bloom inquired when Lockette become obviously hesitate.

"I'm not sure how to tell this to you, but, um…"

"You can tell me, Lockette. We're bonded after all. You don't have to be scared to tell me something."

"That boy…"

"Eden?"

"I don't think he's a nice person."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to snoop. You know that. Right?"

"Yes."

"Eden has darkness in him. He has many, many passages to his heart. Far too many. I don't like it. He has more passages to his heart than anyone else that I've seen There's something he's trying to keep hidden from everyone."

"Lockette, what are you saying?"

"He's not who he says he is. I'm not sure how to explain how I know this, but Eden isn't his real name. Bloom, I feel you are in danger!"

"Danger from Eden? Don't be silly, Lockette. Eden's a nice…," Bloom paused and looked down at her soda. She was suddenly having second thoughts. After all she really didn't know much of anything about the boy. All she really knew is that him was he had magic, his past is touchy subject, he possible hurt someone with his magic and that Sky and the other heroes look at Eden like little brother. But how well did the boys even know Eden? Did they know anything about Eden's past? His parents? Did he even have parents, biologically speaking? Was he adopted? Where they in danger from Eden? Was Eden a threat instead of a friend?

"Do you realize you have a thick fog of thought hanging over your heads?" Eden's voice made them both jump.

"Eden!" Bloom placed her hand over her heart. When did he get back? She didn't even hear him walk up to them. Did he over hear their conversation? She studied the boy. Just her luck, he wasn't an easy read. She got lost in his dark eyes and questioned what was really behind them.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Eden raised an eyebrow at the fairy then look at Lockette, who squeaked and hid behind Bloom. "Did I miss something?"

"No, no. Nothing. We were just talking and I got lost in thought," Bloom explained. Which was true.

"And why is she hiding?" Eden asked while pointed to the scared pixie.

"She's shy," Bloom replied. "H-How's your stomach?"

"Fine," Eden sat down. "Like I said, it's just a scratch. Nothing to be worried about at all."

There was an awkward pause before Bloom started up a conversation about school. Shortly after that their pizza came and things went back to normal, more or less. A couple hours later, the group decided to head back to their respective schools. Eden waved to Bloom and Lockette before climbing on the bus. "What now, Bloom? Remember the incident with the Professor Avalon impostor?"

"I remember, Lockette," Bloom nodded. "But let's not jump to conclusions just yet. I know that Eden has had a rough life. That might be why you're sensing darkness from him. His family didn't want him. He could have changed names to escape abuse or something."

"I don't know. I have a terrible feeling about him."

"How about we head back to Elfea and have Tecna run a search on him? Would that easy your mind?"

"Yes! Thank you, Bloom!"

 **iradfs: is she related to Stella? biologically or in adoption… 'no' they're not related. but you can view her as a relation to Stella, but you have to wait and see what happens for it to make sense. i don't do, or try not to do, spoilers. you did make me squeal when i read your post. ^.^ you came 'strikingly' close to a truth that's hidden in there somewhere ;3 hee hee**


	10. Surprised, Secrets & Truths

Surprises, Secrets & Truths

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?!" Bloom demanded.

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that, Tecna?" Layla asked.

"We ran our search four times. There is simply no proof of Eden anywhere," Digit replied. "No birth records, no health records…Nothing. He simply does not exist."

"But you need that information to be a student at Red Fountain," Flora pointed out.

"I know that. Whoever wrote up those files did an amazing job," Tecna said. "They would fool anyone."

"Do you think the boys know about this?" Flora asked.

"If they did they won't tell us about it. They've lied about Eden before," Stella huffed.

"Um," Musa rubbed her chin. "I have a different theory."

"What is it, Musa?" Layla asked.

"I know this is going to sound totally whacked, but," Musa paused and looked at her friends. "What is Eden is really Race?"

"What do you mean, Musa?" Tune questioned.

"Race steals fairy magic, right? What is Eden has been Race all along? He could be using the magic to manipulate the boys," Musa said.

"That's possible," Layla said with hesitation. "But if that was true wouldn't Race have already gotten where the fairy of the stars is from the boys?"

"Not necessarily," Bloom said. "The boys are really protective of the fairy. It could be that he doesn't have enough magic to get that information from them."

"What should we do?" Lockette asked. "Are you going to tell the guys about this?"

"We don't really have much choice," Flora said.

"Agreed," Bloom nodded. "There's been far too many secrets to just let this go. We have to have a serious talk with the boys. Enough is enough."

"Let's go then!" Stella shouted as she and the other girls ran for the door.

"Lockette, you and the other pixies should say here," Bloom ordered then followed after her friends.

At Red Fountain the girls hastily made their way to the boys dorm rooms and knocked on Sky's door. Eden answered it. "Hey. What are you all doing here?"

"We need to talk to the boys," Stella said as she shoved past the boy and looked around the room.

"They're not here," Eden replied. "They're on a mission. Is something wrong?"

"Are you Race?" Stella blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Eden cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow with a light smile.

"Way to be subtle, Stella," Musa shook her head.

"What? I'm getting sick and tired of all these secrets and lies," Stella glared at her friend before turning her fury to Eden. "Look, pal, we know you don't exist. We know your transcripts are fake."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eden's smile faded.

"Cut the cute act," Tecna snapped. "I looked you up. There's no real record of you anywhere. The only logical reason for that is your are pretending to be Eden. You must be Race."

"Delusional much?" Eden placed his hands on his hips. "Have you forgotten that I have been around when Race has attacked?"

"But you haven't been there when Race was present," Tecna pointed out.

Eden clenched his fists. "You need to stop this. Right now!"

"Why? Are we getting close to the truth or have we already exposed you?" Musa asked.

"You haven't exposed anything," Eden said through gritted teeth. "Leave. Now!"

"Not this time," Bloom stood confidently. "You're not going to hurt our boyfriends anymore."

" _I_ _would never hurt them_ ," Eden hissed. "Stop this now."

"No way," Musa declared as the girls transformed. "You're going down Race!"

Bloom stepped forward to deliver the first attack. But a large explosion knocked the wall and them down. "What was that?"

"Your time is over, fairy," Race said as he appeared through the rising dust.

"Not now," Eden said as he grabbed his bleeding stomach.

"What is going on?" Layla asked.

"We were wrong," Tecna said.

"But how? If Eden isn't Race then who is Eden?" Flora asked.

"I can see she tricked you as well," Race said.

"She? Tricked?" Bloom asked as she looked over at Eden. Her eyes wondered down the the boy's stomach. "That wound…You didn't get that in class at all. You…It's you…"

"It took me a while to figure it out too," Race said. "Come now, Fairy of the Stars. Show you're true self."

Eden narrowed his eyebrows at Race.

"You're the fairy we've been searching for?!" Stella grabbed Eden by the front of his shirt. "This whole time?! You knew we were looking for you! You knew we were going to help you! Why did you lie to us?!"

"Why? Why lie to us?" Flora asked. "All we wanted to do is help you."

"Help her?" Race laughed. "That _thing_ doesn't need help. That _thing_ needs to be destroyed."

"Fine," Eden said as magic began to flow around him like a twister. The girls watched as Eden's body seemed to disappear and was replaced with the fairy of stars. Her long blue hair fell to the middle of her back as she opened her eyes to reveal to them for the first time what she really looked like. Her eyes were as dark as the midnight sky and actually had stars sparkling in them. She was wearing a turtle neck crop top, black in color, and army pants.

Bloom stared at the girl. She knew she should be angry at the fairy, but for some reason she wasn't. She was confused, just not angry. There was something about the girl. She got the same feeling from Eden. But what was it?

The fairy ran after Race. "Let's get this over with! I'm sick of running from you!"

The girls just watched as the fairy took off after Race and disappeared from their view.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked. "Should we go after them?"

"After all this time," Musa shook her head. "She was right here. And the boys…Think they knew?"

"They had to know. Brandon and Sky already said they were hired by Stella's mom to protect the girl," Layla said.

The girls were still standing there when the boys finally returned.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"What happened?! What happened?!" Stella shrieked. "I'll tell you what happened. We uncovered your lies about the fairy of stars! She was really posing as Eden! How could you keep lying to us about this?! We only wanted to help her!"

"Stella, calm down. We…"

"No, Brandon! No more lies! No more secrets! None of it!" Stella continued. "Why did you keep this from us?! Do you have any idea what we have gone through to find her?! And all this time you knew! You knew who she was! And where she was! You should have said something! You should have told us!"

"She's my sister!" Sky shouted over Stella shrieking. Stella pulled back. All of the girls were in shock. "S-She's my sister! My parents sent her away when she was only four years old! She…She couldn't control the dark side of her magic! She…She…"

Brandon placed a hand on Sky's should as tears forced themselves out of his best friend's closed eyes and explained in a calmer tone what happened. "When Star was only four years old she lost control over the dark side of her magic. She ended up killing Race's family and friends. That was the last straw with Sky's parents. They didn't want their daughter around anymore. So they shipped her off to Queen Luna. The queen was asked to try and get Star's magic under control. She ended up locking Star up in a secret dimension…"

"…However, this didn't completely contain Star. As her magic grew so did her abilities. She soon learned she could travel anywhere she pleased without restrictions. That's how I found out about her. I followed Sky one night to their secret meeting places. She made me promise not to tell anyone about her sneaking out. That's when she first kissed me. It's a strong bond that just developed between us. And it can't be broken."

"And how did you all find out?" Musa asked the other boys.

"We told them when Star came to us weeks ago. She knew what Race was up too. She knew she couldn't hide while others were getting hurt because of her," Brandon explained.

"They were hesitant in telling us about her," Helia said. "But because we live in such close quarters there wasn't no way they could keep it from us for long. So they recruited us to help protect her."

"I'm sorry, Bloom," Sky finally said. "I thought you would understand why I couldn't tell you about her. I don't want to loose her again. I have to go after her. I'll understand if you don't help."

Sky turned and ran out of his room with the other boys following. The girls remained quiet and exchanged looks.

By the time the boys reached Star and Race's battle the fight had escalated so much that the surrounding area was almost completely destroyed. Race had taken so much magic that he was winning. It didn't help that Star hadn't healed from her last wound she received from him. They boys jumped in to help her, but nothing they did helped.

"This is too easy," Race declared his victory. "Now…I win."

Race raised his hand to fire one last shot at Star. She tried to defend herself, but was drained.

"No!" Bloom cried as she released her Dragon Fire. "I won't allow you to harm her."

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Star demanded. "This isn't your fight!"

"It is my fight!" Bloom replied. "I understand now why I want to protect you."

"What?"

Bloom looked over her shoulder at the girl and smiled. "Because you're Sky's sister. I've always wanted to protect you. I never could understand that until now. Somehow I guess I knew deep down that there was something between you and Sky. I'll protect you both."

"But…I don't understand. We did nothing but lie to you," Star said.

"Well, we don't like that you did that," Musa said as she joined Bloom in protecting Star.

"But we can understand why you lied," Flora added.

"We're not running from this," Tecna said.

"That's right. You're part of our family now," Layla said.

"We love the boys. And it's totally clear that they love you. We're going to protect you all," Stella said with a nod. "Though the boys will still pay for lying to us."

"That's my girl!" Brandon laughed. The girls threw everything they had at Race, but he knocked them down easily.

"How much magic does he have anyway?" Stella questioned as she lifted herself up on the ground.

"It's over. You all loose!" Race declared as all the magic he had stolen began to whip around him wildly.

"It's no good!" Star shouted. "You all have to get out of here! This is my fight!"

"No way! We're not leaving you now!" Bloom declared. "If you die then we all die. Together."

"No," Star shook her head. _This isn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why does everyone always get hurt because of me?_

"It's over!" Race cried as he gathered all of his magic up that he stole. "You all die now!"

"No!" Star cried and her magic flared up. She fired and equal size of magic at Race's attack.

"Look! She's winning!" Musa cried as Star's magic pushed back against Race's. They all watched as Race was engulfed in the blast. He cried out then was silenced forever. "She…She did it. It's over."

"Star!" They all turned to Sky when he cried his sister's name. He was holding her in his arms. "Hold on. We'll get you help. You're going to be fine. Open your eyes."

"Sorry," Star said as she looked at her brother.

"For what?" Sky asked through tears.

"For causing you so much trouble," She smiled weakly then looked at Brandon. "Remember…you'll always be my favorite guy to kiss."

"Yeah," Brandon nodded through tears of his own.

"What's happening to her?" Flora asked.

"She's used up too much of her magic," Tecna replied. "Her life force is fading."

"No! That can't happen! Not after all of this!" Stella cried.

"It's alright. I always knew this might happen," Star explained. "I was using to much magic to stay hidden. My magic…I have never been able to control. It was only a matter of time before I lost everything."

"There has to be something we can do," Bloom said.

"There is," Star looked at her as she began to fade away. "Take care of them. Okay? Take care…of…my…boys…"

"Star, I'm so sorry. I should have been a better big brother," Sky hugged his sister. "I should have done something better to protect you."

Bloom's heart was breaking as she watched Sky cradle his sister. They didn't get much time to be with each other and when they finally were able to be together this happened. There had to be something she could do to help. She was the holder of the legendary Dragon Fire. There had to be something. Anything. She clenched her fists and her eyes close. Something began to bubble up from within her. She started to glow. "Dragon's Hearth."

The others watched in shock as Bloom's glow engulfed Star. Star's body began to fade away as a heart shape crystal pendant.

Later at Elfea…

"Dragon's Hearth?" Faragonda questioned as she looked at the trinket.

"Do you know something about it, Ms. F?" Musa asked. The others, including the boys and the pixies, stood around and waited for her answer.

"It's just as legendary as the Dragon Fire itself," Faragonda pushed her glasses up. "Legend has it that the Dragon's Hearth can preserve someone's remaining life force if that someone is a magic creature and if the wielder of the Dragon Fire wears the pendent at all times. No one has been known to use it, however. It's supposed to be an impossible spell."

"Does that mean that Star is still alive?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"Yes," The others looked happy for a few second. "However, if she does ever wake up from this…"

"Yes?" Sky asked impatiently.

"She'll be a baby again. She won't remember anything that's happened in her life. That means…she won't remember any of you," Faragonda said. "And that's a big _if_."

"She will wake up. I just know she will," Bloom declared.

"It's not just that, Bloom. If she does wake up it will be like you're her mother. Like I said before…she won't remember anything from her past life."

"I understand, Ms. Faragonda. I can take on that responsibility. I can handle it."

"But won't we be right back where we started? Star unable to control her magic?" Layla asked.

"Yes. She will," Faragonda nodded.

"I won't let that happen. I'll research everything I can. I'll consult with Stella's mom," Sky said.

"And I'll be there to help you," Bloom took Sky's hand. "We won't let this happen again. We'll protect her the right way this time."

"Bloom, are you sure? Having a child is a very big responsibility," Sky said.

"I know it it. As long as we're together we can do this," Bloom replied.

"And you're not going to be alone in this," Stella said. "I'll talk to my mom immediately."

"We're going to figure this out," Brandon added.

"I know of some book and spells that might help," Nabu said.

"And I can make some potions to help keep her calm when she get stressed out and looses control."

"Are you ready for this, Sky?" Bloom took her boyfriend's hands.

"Well, I knew I'd one day have a family…I just didn't know it would be this soon and it would be my baby sister," Sky laughed. "But, yeah, I'm ready to have her back again."

 **Author's Note: Not how I exactly wanted to end it. I just could get this story finished the way I wanted it. It's two chapters short, but this is it. I'm so ready for this creative block to be over. This could have came out so much better T.T**


End file.
